Switch
by mulsh
Summary: Sora and Riku have been in a steady, loving and sexual relationship ever since they returned home from their travels fighting the Heartless. The two find themselves flourishing in a safe and predictable relationship. However, when Sora suggests switching roles during sex in an attempt to satiate his curiosity, how will Riku respond?
1. The Proposal

"Riku… Are you free tonight?"

The emerald-eyed boy slowly drifted his gaze from his history book to rest on the brunette's. He thought it an odd question, seeing as the two unquestioningly gravitated towards the other once the last school bell rang. No words had to be spoken. It was clockwork.

Sora would run frantically from his last period math class to the towering palm trees shadowing the high school entrance. And, as expected, Riku would be there, leaning against the smooth bark of a palm tree, silently scanning a book. He would collect himself and casually walk over to the older male while sporting his toothy grin. The two would walk the pebbly and winding path back to the main part of the island, all the while teasing the other, chatting about upcoming movies and exchanging the latest gossip that plagued the tiny islet. Yet, once behind closed doors, their seemingly innocent friendship was nothing but.

Ever since their return from their travels, Sora and Riku found themselves more connected to the other. Yes, it was friendship. But it soon blossomed into love. Each couldn't deny that they felt incomplete without the other. After all, it had been torture when the duo was separated at Kingdom Hearts. So, in secret, the two keybladers vowed to remain by the others side, no matter what, so that they would never feel that empty feeling again. Thus the clockwork pattern began.

Months turned to years, and their relationship progressed from infatuation, insecurity and curiosity to full-out comfort, love… and sex.

The brunette craved it every day now. Usually, more than once. Sora, himself, even had those moments where he wondered where these strong urges and feelings emerged from. He had been so naïve as a 15 year old boy. He had been going through the motions at first. He didn't know that some two years later, he'd be yearning for the silverette's touch and soft words almost every moment of the day. But that's what love is, he supposed.

Sex was in no fashion boring, or predictable. They had sex whenever, and moreover, wherever they could. The tree house. The secret place. Sora's bedroom. Riku's bedroom. The school locker room. A classroom. The ocean. The back row of a movie theater. The list goes on rather long. It is a spur of the moment kind of thing. They don't plan on it. It simply happens. And, seeing as the two were inseparable, it happens... a lot.

Thus, Riku sat in his rickety school chair confused as he slowly laid his book down, careful not to bend any pages.

"Of course I'm free tonight. I always leave room to be with you, blockhead," the silverette softly chuckled.

Sora stammered and felt blood rush to his cheeks and ears. "I-I know! I guess I was just making sure... just in case you decided to make plans!"

Riku eyed him for a moment and then smirked, as if having a sudden revelation. He leaned in slowly to the brunette and whispered quietly enough for only him to hear, "Don't worry, Sora. You'll be satisfied plenty tonight. I wouldn't dream of denying you that pleasure." He breathed hotly into his ear and gave it a quick lick before pulling back, never wiping the smug look off of his face.

Sora quickly gasped and threw his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and the hairs at the back of his neck on end. He shot his gaze around the room and escaped an audible sigh of relief to see no one was looking at his bright-rosy face. The girls were too busy giggling in their huddled pack in the corner and the guys were leisurely passing a blitz ball near the doorway. Homeroom was always an interesting scene.

"T-that's not what I meant, Riku!" Sora spun back towards the older male. He spoke loudly but quieted the last few words when he realized his volume. "I wanted to ask-!"

**_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ T!_**

The droning school bell signified the end of home room and the soft scuffling of shoes, the metallic ping of lockers slamming, and the roar of voices and laughter crescendoed in the hallways. Sora inwardly cursed as he watched Riku gracefully rising from his desk.

The older male sighed. "Sorry, gotta go. Even if I show up early for my next class, the teacher still bitches at whoever enters last in the classroom. I don't wanna deal with that shit today," he shook his head, annoyed. "But I'll catch you after school." He warmly smiled and riled Sora's wild locks as he glided past, adding a small wink. The brunette gathered his books and mustered a smile in return, and prayed Riku was up for the challenge that he had in mind for tonight.

**_That Night_**

He was staring at him. He could tell.

Sora had felt Riku's predatory gaze on him from across the dinner table for the duration of the meal. A quick glance to Riku's mother and father showed they were oblivious as they happily chirped about work and future plans. He may have been able to enjoy his meal tonight more if he weren't being watched like at like a vulnerable lamb. Yet, Sora was always gracious to accept their offer for dinner. Riku's mother was gifted when it came to perfectly preparing food and was a marvel to watch. The brunette enjoyed watching her taste her sauces, throw in the perfectly portioned pinches of spices and bustle from cabinet to cabinet to search for the proper ingredients. Dinner and a show, he would chuckle to himself.

Dinners at Riku's house were comforting and welcoming. His parents were so easy to converse and connect with that even a random stranger off the street would find utter happiness and leisure.

So why did Sora feel so uneasy tonight?

Oh, that's right. Riku had been staring at him the whole time.

The brunette lifted his gaze to meet Riku's, to which the silverette responded with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. The younger male managed a quivering smile and shoved more mashed potatoes into his mouth. "This is SO good!" He exclaimed, almost a little too enthusiastically.

Riku's mother pushed stray strands of her silver hair behind her ear and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Sora darling," she cooed and pinched Sora's cheek. "I swear, if you weren't dating my son..."

"Mom!"

"Oh, honey! Calm down! I'm perfectly happy with your father," the woman patted Riku's arm in reassurance, giggling. "Speaking of which, your father and I are going out for the night to see some friends, I forgot to mention it this morning." She stood and brought her plate to the stainless steel sink. "I trust you and Sora are all set for the night?"

"We'll be fine, mom. We're not kids anymore." Riku scoffed and stuffed the last piece of chicken into his mouth and swigged down his juice.

Riku's father aided his mother with the dishes. "You're certainly not," he added as he reached for his jacket off of the back of a chair. "Dunno when we'll be back, so don't stay up!" He added with a kind wave of his hand, helping his wife into her pea coat.

"Thanks for dinner, and don't worry about us," Sora grinned widely waved goodbye as the couple exited the home.

A silence descended on the room. Sora caught himself shuffling his feet and scratching his arm nervously. Wait, _why_ was he nervous? Riku was his best friend. His lover. Why was tonight different? He felt lost in his thoughts.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Riku interrupted the still silence with his smooth voice.

Sora shot up at him. "W-w-what?!"

"Before the school bell rang. You said you wanted to ask me something, but you didn't finish asking me. I'm all ears," Riku crept towards the younger male slowly with a small grin.

"u-Uuuuhhh...," blood rushed to Sora's face as Riku was now standing directly in front of him. How could he tell him what he wanted to do?

"It's okay, Sora," Riku gently whispered and closed in the space between the two. He relaxed his weight on an outstretched hand, resting on the wall behind the brunette's locks. "You never have to ask for anything, I already know what you want."

The older male breathed his words hotly onto Sora's lips. Sora lidded his eyes as he felt his hot breath enter his own mouth. He smelled so good and he shivered with yearning for his touch.

Riku softly chuckled and closed the gap between them. His tongue expertly explored the moist cavern and collided forcefully as he widened his jaw to take in more of Sora. The younger male wrapped his once limp arms to snake around the taller male's neck and groaned hungrily. He inched to Riku's scalp and pulled greedily on his silver locks, entwining them between his fingers and pulling eagerly.

Riku felt Sora's desperation, yet pulled teasingly. A whimper escaped Sora as he felt the warm pressure release from his swollen lips. He panted anxiously, waiting for Riku's next more, until he felt strong fingers wrap around his chin and thrust it upward, exposing a large patch of soft, sun-kissed skin on his throat. With a swift lick of his own lips, Riku lowered his head and devoured the untouched skin.

Sora tilted his own head further back, pushing forcefully on the wall behind him. "Ri-Riku-! Ahhh- ngh..." he gasped and furrowed his brows harder. He felt his body wavering and trembling with pleasure as he was feasted upon by the older male. He breathed sharply and trailed his hands down to the silverette's broad shoulders and gripped onto his smooth muscle. "Ri-Rikuu... Ah! Wait… wait-!" he spoke though gritted teeth until he felt hot breath leave his throat.

The older male panted slowly and looked up to his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, clearly confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no! That's not it. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"Just-! I want to try something new tonight!" he shouted his words nervously and watched as the older male's expression went from worry to a sly smirk.

_'OH GOD OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!'_ Sora inwardly screamed.

"New, eh? Why didn't you just say so?" He straightened out his now mangled hair and cleared his throat. "What did you have in mind? A new position? A new toy? Or maybe roleplaying..?" He devilishly smirked and eyed the younger male, licking his lips.

Sora composed himself and doubted, but he knew there was no turning back now. He held his head high and watched as his boyfriend's eyes grew wide with shock as he spoke.

"I want to be on top tonight."


	2. Acceptance

_"I want to be on top tonight."_

There. He said it.

_Shit. He said it. _

Sora winced at his own words and held his head down with shame, his hands pulling at his own spiky locks. _Shitshitshitshitshit_! He couldn't believe he had actually spoken those words! He was too embarrassed. And, to make it worse, Riku looked too shocked to speak! What was he thinking? What was _Riku _thinking?! _How will he ever-_

"Okay."

Sora released his red-rover grip on his hair and shot up to look at the silverette, his mouth gaped open.

"W-what?!"

"I said 'okay!' I've been wanting to try it, anyway." The older male grinned and inched closer once again towards him. Sora couldn't believe it, Riku didn't look surprised, or angry or sickened whatsoever. He looked happy! And… horny. He had that gleam in his eye.

"You have?!" Sora screamed, wanting to tear more of his hair out. He was too confused.

Riku softly shook his head with a roll of his eyes and cupped the brunette's cheek gently. "Yes, I have. I didn't know how to tell you… It's new for the both of us, ya know? Plus, I didn't think you'd be up for such a challenge," he grinned devilishly.

Sora straightened his posture and poked Riku accusingly on his chest with a single digit. "_Me_ not up for the challenge?! I didn't think _you_ would jump off your high horse to be on the bottom for once! You can't blame me! I don't want to tarnish that ego of yours."

The older male lifted a brow at the foolish attempt to intimidate him, but he realized all too soon that he, too, had been afraid to explore this new territory. He sighed heavily and grabbed the hand that was poking him to gently place it back to Sora's side.

"We shouldn't be fighting, Sora. You're right; I need to lay back a bit. But, you have to take the initiative."

Sora stammered, "I-initiative?" He threw his words around in his head and nodded. "You have a point. Okay, I'll start taking the lead, then," he grinned.

"Great. Then you can start now. Take the lead."

The brunette was about to stutter his words yet again and shout, yet Riku was right. And he wanted to do this _so_ bad. All of those late night fantasies couldn't be wrong. He needed Riku in a way he had never felt before. But, he had a problem.

"How do I start?"

Riku slapped his own face with his palm and dragged it down his cheeks. "Argh, I can't_ tell_ you how to start, Sora!"

He looked at him apologetically and nodded. "Okay, then, do you have any advice?"

"Sora, just do what your heart tells you." He smiled warmly.

_My heart, eh?_ He closed his eyes and thought quickly of this scenario from his fantasies. He had these scenes playing over and over in his head. He didn't need to be told how to start, he just needed the confidence to proceed. And, suddenly, he gained it.

Riku breathed a shocked grasp as Sora suddenly grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Strong hands kept his arms secure as he tried to process what had just happened in the last three seconds. He knew what it was when he looked into Sora's eyes.

He had a predatory gleam: a gleam filled with lust and desire. He was about to speak when Sora crashed his lips on Riku's. He melted and lidded his eyes as he felt the younger male attack his mouth.

Sora snaked his right hand to the very back of Riku's head. He desperately grabbed a fistful of silver locks and pulled tightly, eliciting a sharp moan from the silverette. His tongue left no spot untouched: he flicked eagerly over his teeth and sucked on his bottom lip whenever their kiss departed. He wanted Riku terribly; he wanted to hear him scream in desperation for him.

The older male desperately wanted to retaliate and take Sora for himself, but he welcomed this new sensation of vulnerability and unpredictability. He enjoyed watching his partner devour him, and he found this devilish side to Sora irresistible. He wanted more and thus relaxed his muscles to let the younger male take him easier.

As Sora felt Riku relax, he took the opportunity to grab him yet again, this time by the waist, and back him slowly the ascending staircase nearby. He inched his closer until the pair collapsed on the first few steps, Riku's head provoking a soft thud as it hit the carpeted wood.

Sora straddled him, his knees anchoring around Riku's waist and his hands flanking Riku's head. He pulled Riku's hair with his left hand to expose pale, soft skin on his throat. He greedily descended his lips upon the area and feasted.

"Ahhng-ah!" Riku shut his eyes forcefully as he felt himself being bitten. The pulsating pressure of his tongue and teeth had the male clenching Sora's tiny frame for support.

The brunette dug deeper as he continually licked and bit the flexing muscles of his throat. He widened his lips as far as they could go and sucked harshly, pulsating and twisting all around the now bruised skin. With a wet pop, Sora lifted his head to admire his work and grinned as he heard the silverette whimper.

Riku panted and slowly opened his eyes to see him grinning. "How does it look?" he breathed his words in between harsh pants.

Sora felt the bruise with his fingers. It was dark purple and blue already, he has definitely popped the vessels underneath. Good.

"It's good, but not good enough," he turned he gaze back to Riku and licked his lips.

"Let's finish this in the bedroom."


	3. Stair Love

"Before we continue, there's just one thing I want you to know."

The brunette still had his older, not to mention, much stronger partner, pinned to the smooth carpet of the stairs. Beads of sweat trailed slowly down Riku's forehead. With a wisp of his hand he brushed the drops away and eyed the younger male intently, now slightly worried.

"And what is that?" he inquired, a single brow raised.

"That I love you. Always have, always will."

He scoffed. _Duh. Of course you do. You only tell me every day, as I to you._ The silverette grinned childishly, but soon let it fade as he noticed the seriousness in Sora's eyes. He didn't look angry or annoyed. No, he looked… calm. And sincere. What was with this boy?! He has now changed his disposition for the third time in the last ten minutes! First he was nervous, then dominating and confident, now he just seemed… passionate. Delicate. Honest. _Sincere._

This is why Riku loved Sora. He was so predictable, yet he wasn't. Thus, the silverette took this ephemeral moment on the stairs to adore his features; the features he _so often_ admired, but never knew they meant so much until this very moment.

He silently watched as the younger male hesitantly lifted his hand and cupped his soft cheek. Velvety tips brushed ever so attentively over the warm bumps and caressed him lovingly. Riku purred into his touch and lidded his eyes, only to slowly open them once more to keep watching. He stared right at his face as he worked.

The brunette looked angelic. Riku nearly lost his mind as he watched the brunette continue. He was still caressing Riku's cheek agonizingly slow, yet as if he had just discovered a new species; like he was studying a new specimen and trying to figure out how it worked. Really, the young keybladers was studying Riku's reactions to being touched in certain placed. It seemed he liked his face being touched, he concluded.

Sora brushed his thumb down to his chin. His eyes were fixated on the spots he were touching, darting back and forth, half lidded in pleasure to be able to touch Riku like this, but also in a slight furrow as he silently studied his specimen. His mouth was slightly gaped open, teeth bearing, almost in awe as he regarded the older male's quickness of breath and quick gasps as Sora continued caressing him.

_'What a change of pace_,' Riku noted, as he once again nudged into Sora's hand as it ghosted over his cheeks. He opened his eyes once more to speak, wanting to take note of his reaction.

"I love you, too, Sora."

Sora stopped his movements and continued his awe-stricken stare. _Why was this time so different?_ He didn't know why, but he felt connected to Riku now on a whole new level. He decided there was only one way to find out. Continue.

The brunette drifted his hand from Riku's cheek to explore his hair. He stroked the silver strands gently, as he massaged the scalp. His other hand lifted off of the stair to be delicately placed on his neck, barely touching the twitching muscles.

Riku adored this feeling. Never before had he been the one to relax and be taken: he absolutely loved it. His lips curled into a pleased smile as he felt the kneading pressure on his scalp, his hair being slightly pulled and tugged in different directions along with the gentle wisps of fingers on his neck.

Sora watched his partner intently: his lidding eyes, his thriving body, and his twitching muscles to his pleasing grin, he knew Riku was in heaven. Releasing his hands from both areas, the brunette leaned down to place a simple, wet kiss on his lips. He pulled back as he heard the silverette part his lips to take a quick breath, yet lowered himself again to take more.

It was slow. _Painfully slow_. Sora wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and take him there, but he was too caught in this moment to dare do that yet. The air around was silent and still except for the short breaths and sounds of exchanged saliva. The pair increased their speed. Sora tilted his head further to the right and widened his mouth. After pulling back only an inch, he licked his lips hastily and crashed down again. His tongue cautiously entered and flicked at the elder's, eliciting a moan deep in his throat.

His eyebrows furrowed and eyelids tightly shut the brunette blindly travelled down Riku's neck, to his throat, clavicle, until his finally located the cold, metallic zipper of his shirt. Once he situated his thumb and index finger, he pulled towards himself slowly, letting the loud _zip_ sound fill the air.

Riku smirked into their kiss having heard his own zipper being pulled all the while feeling Sora's resonating body heat on his chest more clearly.

Sora continued pulling the zipper downward until he felt the resistance of the ending clip. Shifting his weight on his knees, he freed his other hand to aid the other to completely unzip his shirt. A soft _kink_ told the brunette that the clasp was undone, and he redirected his hands to slide up the silverette's smooth chest, causing the silverette to break the kiss and arch his back.

Once he forced himself to once again relax, the elder lifted his head, watching Sora rub his hands symmetrically over his abs.

"What happened to taking this to the bedroom?" he smirked, but was genuinely curious.

"That can wait," he answered, and then descended his lips onto the warm, writhing skin. He suckled and felt the muscles twitch. Never letting his lips leave the skin, he lifted his eyes to meet Riku's.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby," he whispered his words hotly onto his skin and smirked as he saw Riku furrow his brows and moan, obviously turned on by such confident words. "Just relax," he continued as his hands further explored the smooth skin.

The elder obeyed, forcing his own head to lay back onto the carpet. He closed his eyes and focused on every new sensation he felt.

Once he saw Riku relax, Sora gripped the sides of his abdomen for support as he descended his lips once again onto the hot skin. _He tasted so good._ Sora could still taste the lingering bitterness of Riku's soap on his skin, yet adored the fresh, almost floral scent to it. _Delicious. _He hungrily suckled more along his abs with his slick tongue. Bothered by the feeling of the material of Riku's shirt on his fingers, the brunette reached around his broad shoulders and dragged the shirt off, only to carelessly flick it to the side.

His chest now bear, Riku never felt as vulnerable as he did now. The cool air from his air-conditioned sea side home and the resonating heat from Sora's body creating an interesting mix, leaving the silverette in both shivers, yet relaxation. Warm lips upon his throat caused him to writhe more with want. Sora was very eager: his breaths were now becoming shorter and more forced and his teeth nipped recklessly along the smooth flesh. Tired of just sitting there, the elder retaliated and reached to Sora's hooded jacket to pull it as far as it could go down his flexed shoulders.

Having felt Riku forcing the polyester down his shoulders, Sora regained his balance on his knees and lifted his body up. With their eyes locked, Sora quickly slipped his hoodie and thew it next to Riku's. He then swiftly threw his hands to the hem line of his sleeveless shirt and pulled it over his head. Riku lost it as he watched his shirt leave, his spiky locks bouncing as they were released under the shirt. Sora shook his head to re-position any rebelling strands. His exposed, sun-kissed chest heaved heavily, noticeable beads of sweat trailing down the skinny frame.

The pair eyed each other for a mere second before their lips collided once more, this time with more passion and speed. Needy moans escaped into the air along with the sounds of wet skin on skin and short breaths.

Sora trailed an idol hand down Riku's chest, then thigh, then to his ass. He hastily grabbed him, causing Riku to groan deep in his throat in response to the pressure. Sora brought his hand up further on his thigh and pulled the leg up. Riku's body was pulled further down as his younger partner towered over him, a tight grip on his leg.

The brunette brought his lips to Riku's ear. "Should I do you right here?" he teased and curled a devilish smiled onto his lips.

Riku's eye shot open and arched his back to feel more friction from Sora's body.

"W-whatever you want..." he finally gasped out, furrowing his brows from the frustration of no release.

Sora softly scoffed into his ear, then sat up, releasing his grip off of his leg.

"No, I won't do that to you. This is kind of like a first-time all over again," his eyes were shifted to the side, staring really at nothing, then he brought his gaze back to the silverette.

"Get up, we're going to your bed. Now."


End file.
